


The Acrobatic

by BloodyRose1011



Category: Black Butler, Death Note, Magi: The Adeventures Of Sinbad, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Acrobatics, Blood, Bodily Damage, Gore, Kissing, Mental Conflict, Misa Is A Prostitute In This, Multi, Murder, Murder cases, New Friends, Nursery Rhymes, Odd, Profanity, Public Exacution, Singing, Smut, cross-over, life stories, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1011/pseuds/BloodyRose1011
Summary: Y/N L/N, or 'Cat,' as the Noahs Ark circus cals her because of her cat-like agility, has a complicated life.She, along with her current friends, and new people, are transported to modern time!What will happen on this adventure, and how will Cat deal with the ever-looming threat to kill her friends from Noahs Ark?





	The Acrobatic

THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. THIS WAS AN ENGLISH ASSINGMENT, BUT IT GOT TURNED INTO A FAN-FICTION. THIS HAS NO PLOT, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. ALSO, IM TIRED AF RIGHT NOW SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS TONIGHT.


End file.
